A Rose's Tale
by Mariana Syper
Summary: "While you were here under the shining sun enjoying your life, how about your children who live in the shadows? Didn't you promise to return to them?" A narration of Rosalie's story written in second person POV.


**DISCLAIMER:** Rosalie is from Gaia Online. I do not own Gaia Online.

You were invited by your friends to attend a ball. You accepted the invitation.

You arrived at the venue wearing your Sunday's Best. Your friend told you to dance with a handsome man. Through your friend, you met Vladimir Von Helson. He was mysterious, but he was a gentleman. He offered you to dance with him. You obliged.

While you were dancing with him, you became attracted to his personality. After you danced with him, he asked for your address.

As the days passed, he would visit your residence. He would sing love songs and give you flowers. Your neighbors would call you lucky for being courted by a suave man like Vladimir. You answered his plea; you became his girlfriend.

Later on, he popped out the question. You agreed to marry him.

On your wedding day, there were multitudes of people. They felt your sincere happiness. They cheered when you and your new husband kissed in front of them. You truly felt that day was the happiest of your life.

Your husband brought you to your new home. It was the Von Helson Manor. He revealed to you that he was a vampire, which you did not mind. You said that you loved him no matter who he was.

You and your husband had your first son. You saw how elated he was. He carried your first son and named him "Damian". After some time, you had your second son which Vladimir named "Louie". That was the last time you saw you husband smile.

As your children grew up, your husband became colder to you. He would not say "I love you" any longer. At times he would even hit you in front of his servants. You had many bruises on your delicate body. Your husband was not the same person you met. After he would hit you, you would weep on the floor.

Despite all the pain you felt, you were strong for your children. You knew that your husband was harsh to your boys. Whenever they cried, you gave them a hug. You played games with them to lighten the mood of their situation.

A few months had past and you could not resist the pain anymore. You wanted to run away from your husband. You thought your decision twice. Who would raise them to become loving individuals? After several days of decision making, you decided that you will run away.

On an early morning, you were inside your room. You only brought with you your memorable pictures. Those pictures were with your sons. You considered taking off your ring which bided you with that ruthless man. You lurked into the hallway and sneaked into your boys' room. They were lying on the bed, fast asleep. You whispered to Damian's ear, "I promise that I will return to you. I will always love you". After that, you put on your dark hood, and you tried your best to sneak out of the Von Helson Manor.

~~~~~0~~~~~

You succeeded with your plan. You were now a free woman who was casually walking on the streets of Durem. You considered living with your childhood friend, Edmund.

You pressed the buzzer near the door of his humble home. Edmund opened the front door, shocked at what he saw. He saw your many bruises. He rushed to snatch his first aid kit. He tried his best to heal you with his tender loving care. You thanked him for his kindness. He allowed you to reside in his residence.

He directed you to your room. Once you were there, he asked you what really happened. You told him everything. You wept. Edmund grabbed you into a tight hug. He advised you to sleep for the rest of the day. You obliged.

One day, a business tycoon came into your new home. His name was Johnny Gambino. He was a promising entrepreneur. There were rumors that he may be the richest man someday. They also say that he was the complete opposite of Vladimir.

You saw him by the front door and greeted him politely. He requested for Edmund to be in his presence. Maybe it was for business matters, you thought. You ran up the stairs and called for Edmund. Edmund went down and talked to his best comrade.

You found out that Johnny Gambino frequently visits your place. During one of his usual visits, Edmund was at the market. You welcomed him into your home and prepared him some coffee. He desired to have a nice little chat with you. You obliged.

The both of you sat on the couch and started talking. You talked about science, fashion, and the like. He admitted that he enjoyed conversing with you. He wished to converse with you the next time he visits.

As the days pass, you noticed that Johnny Gambino visits your place not just for Edmund but also for you. He even wanted you to call him "Johnny" not "Mr. Gambino". His visits become more frequent than ever before. Every time he pays a visit, you would talk to him about anything under the sun. You considered Johnny as one of your closest friends.

Edmund started to notice your building friendship with Johnny. He warned you that you have two children back at the Manor. He desired that you think over the matter.

You were at your room, thinking about what Edmund said. It was just a harmless friendship, you thought. You had an idea. You could divorce Vladimir. You wanted to be more than friends to Johnny. You admitted to yourself – you were in love with the man.

Days later, the divorce was final. You were not Mrs. Von Helson any longer.

On one of Johnny's visits, he admitted his feelings to you. You also admitted your feelings to him. You and he became an item. The both of you were elated. Edmund felt the same way for the both of you.

~~~~~0~~~~~

A few months passed; the both of you tied the knot. You were now officially Mrs. Gambino. You felt that you found your true, everlasting love but you felt a tingling guilt inside your heart.

_While you were here under the shining sun enjoying your life, how about your children who live in the shadows? Didn't you promise to return to them?_

Because of your guilt, you were not completely happy.

Johnny brought you to your new home. It was on Isle de Gambino, a newly created paradise by your husband. You described the mansion as heaven, which was true. Inside the mansion were smiling maids, colorful textures, and the like. You desired to reside here forever which, in reality, will never happen. You had a dark past to resolve. You had to return to your children and save them from the darkness they were in now.

You had your first child named "Gino". He was a cute, blonde boy. You joked that he was the miniature version of his father. You and Johnny were celebrating. But on the inside, that tingling guilt haunts you again.

_Weren't you guilty while you were taking care of your third child? How about your first two?_

For the first few days of Gino's life, you and Johnny were busy being good first time parents. Johnny personally changed his diapers and you were singing lullabies to him. You saw the happiness in Johnny's face.

You felt guilty because you were hiding your past from him.

As time goes on, your conscience cannot tolerate your presence inside the mansion. You felt that you failed as a mother to Damian and Louie. You had to go back to your past. You had to save them.

One night, you resolved to bring Damian and Louie into the Gambino Mansion. You also planned to admit everything to Johnny. You cannot stand hiding your past from your husband.

You were inside your and Johnny's shared room. You kissed him goodbye while he was sleeping. You rushed to Gino's nursery. You also kissed him and promised to come back. You wept while you were walking away from your youngest son.

You put on your hood and ran swiftly from the mansion. You took the ferry to Barton. You took the cab to Durem. You ran as fast as you can to the Von Helson Manor.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Once you were inside the Von Helson Manor, you sneaked into your children's quarters. You saw the both of them playing with each other. You introduced yourself. They were shocked. You told them to keep quiet. You told them to run away with you. They obliged.

You and your children sneaked through all the hallways of the mansion. Unfortunately, a servant spotted the three of you. The servant called for Vladimir and Zhivago, Vladimir's henchman.

Once you were outside the Manor with your children, you told them to run as fast as they could. You were nearing Durem. It was just a few yards ahead.

You saw two shadows, Vladimir and Zhivago. No, you thought.

Louie slipped on a puddle. Damian helped him get up. You told them to be quick.

Vladimir and Zhivago got near to you. Being the loving mother that you were, you shouted at your children to run away. You decided to confront Vladimir.

After his speech, Vladimir took the gun from Zhivago. You thought your last wish. You wished for the safety of your children. You hoped that you have saved them. You hoped that you did enough in this world.

As Vladimir aimed the gun at you, you were terrified. You were incapable of moving. As he pulled the trigger, he sealed your fate.

You fell down the hill. After a couple of panting breaths, you close your eyes.

Your thread of life concluded here.

_~~~~~ End ~~~~~_


End file.
